


Package Deals

by counterpope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, M/M, PWP, Rating: NC17, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/counterpope/pseuds/counterpope





	Package Deals

**Title** : Package Deals (Supernatural, Dean/Sam, 3080 words)  
 **Summary** : The boys get a mysterious package while in between hunts....  
 **Warnings** : PWP, Slight crack. Graphic content, so please skip this if it squicks you...  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Notes** : This is my first posted story, so go easy on me! This started as a random piece of crack I was writing for a friend and then it ran away from me. A million thanks to  welfycat for her beta and encouragement!

  
 There was a sharp knock at the door. Sam, being the younger brother and therefore assigned all fetching duties by default, got up to open it.

"Dean, someone left us... a package." He said. "That’s weird. It even has our names on it. Who could possibly know we’re at this motel?”

"Well let’s open it, dufus. And close the door, I don't want the neighbors to see me lounging in my underwear."

Sam sighed and picked up the package. "Dean, we don't have neighbors. It's a motel. And _I_ don't want to see you in your underwear!"

This was both true and not true. Sam stood for a moment by the door, holding the box. He wondered why he hadn't realized it before, but seeing Dean in only his underwear made him… uncomfortable.

Shaking his head, Sam brought the package over to Dean. It wasn't a very large package and was, in fact, more like an envelope used for shipping documents.

“Why don’t you open it.”

Dean, with all the energy and enthusiasm of a small child, ripped open the packaging without even glancing at the address label or the small warning notice. Finally reaching the papers within, he stopped.

"This is lame. It's just some ad for something. Here, you read it." He shoved the mess of paper and shredded packing to Sam.

"Of course. I forgot you barely know how to read. I guess this doesn't have enough pictures for you."

"Shut up! I might not have a fancy or _expensive_ college education but I am a genius. And don't you forget it, Sammy."

"Whatever." Turning his attention to the papers in his hands, Sam started to read.

The WNCST Corporation would like to thank you for your purchase of The Package Deal and reminds you that all purchases are final per the End User License Agreement (EULA) you agreed to upon receipt of this package. Furthermore, the WNCST Corp (hereafter "we") guarantees the end users' ("your") complete satisfaction with the package. Please forward all enquiries to...

Sam stopped reading. The jumbled legalese was too annoying to read (even for him). Who reads EULAs these days anyway? He folded back the top sheet and looked at the next page.

THE WNCST PACKAGE DEAL  
So you've found your perfect match – the one with the complete package. Now how do you seal the deal?

Sam frowned. What was this, some kind of direct mail dating service? The pamphlet went on to describe ways to tell if you'd met your match and cheesy relationship advice. He decided against reading the whole thing but the next section caught his eye.

Now you know you have the right one: GIVE THEM THIS PACKAGE! Doing so creates a binding contract between the giver and the recipient. This will ensure that you are ready to give them your package and they are ready to receive it.

Sam froze. This couldn't be serious. The pamphlet seemed to be saying that the first person to whom you gave the paperwork would temporarily fall in love with you. How was that possible?

He rolled his eyes. He was being crazy. Even he, part of a sibling team heaven-bent on protecting people from the supernatural, didn't believe in love potions. And, even if he did, who ever heard of a love letter?

"So, what is it? More pre-approved credit cards we can use?"

Sam started and almost fell off the bed. Dean had crept up behind him while he had been reading and was virtually breathing down his neck.

"N-nothing. Just some junk mail. Some stupid chain letter thing. Everyone checked into the motel probably got one."

Sam turned his head a little and was again surprised to find Dean so close to him. His green eyes were focused intently on the papers in Sam's hands. Dean sat down next to Sam on the bed and gently took the papers from Sam.

"That's kind of weird. Let me see." His brows furrowed as he started read, growing more and more perplexed as he skimmed the pages.

It was around this time that Sam noticed three important facts. The first was that Dean's leg was touching his on the bed and he could feel his warmth through his jeans. The second was that Dean smelled really good. He must have used something different in his shower routine, maybe something scented and masculine. The third realization was that he should definitely not be noticing these kinds of things about Dean. _His brother._

"What kind of weird crap is this?" Dean snorted. Sam snapped out of his trance and met his eyes.

"I tell ya Sammy, I don't know what's worse: the fact that people send this stuff out or the fact that some poor fools believe it."

Sam swallowed hard. He had been noticing that Dean's stubble really made him looked more rugged and he wondered if it tickled when –

"Yeah. It's crazy." Sam stood up suddenly and walked over to the small mini fridge. His mind was screaming at him to get a grip.

But Dean followed him across the small room. "What, you don't believe in this type of shit, do you?"

"What? NO!" Sam snapped. He sounded defensive, even to himself.

Dean just laughed. "I don't believe you. Let's think about this: One, we're both straight. Two, even if there is some kind of working love spell, I doubt some stupid package could be the vessel. Three, we're _brothers_ for hell's sake!"

"I know that! I don't believe in it, it's just…" Sam scrambled to think of something. "It's just that, reading that stupid thing, it reminded me of Jessica. You know, the whole "complete package" thing. I really thought that was us, you know?"

Dean grew quiet and nodded. "Yeah. I understand. I know you're still hurting Sammy. I know she meant a lot to you and I'm sorry she got hurt."

Before Sam knew what was happening, Dean had pulled him into a tight hug.

"But I am still here for you, and I'm not going anywhere. I know our family is fucked up, but you’re my brother and I love you. I don't think our family says that enough."

Sam instinctively relaxed into his brother's arms. It felt so good, so comforting and safe and _normal_ to be held by someone. It also felt nice to feel Dean's warmth and how smooth his skin was after his shower and how strong the muscles in his–

Holy shit. He was getting hard. He could feel his cock growing and straining against his jeans. _Fuck! This is my brother! I'm straight!_ But his mental cries did nothing to stop his problem and then he realized that if he could feel his hard on so acutely then Dean probably could too.

Sam pulled away slightly from Dean – _Man is he holding on to me really tightly_ – and tried to explain.

"Dean, I –"

But Dean evidently didn't want to hear his explanation, because he leaned up and silenced Sam with a kiss.

Shocked and aroused as he was, Sam was able to break the kiss long enough to try and defuse the situation.

"Dean, what are you doing? This is crazy!"

Dean rolled his eyes and reached up with one hand to cup Sam's face. "You talk too much, bro. I've always known you were too uptight. You need to learn to go with the flow."

Dean placed his other hand on Sam's chest and pushed him up against the nearby wall. Sam let out a quiet 'oof' as his back hit the wall. He might be the taller brother, but Dean was just as strong.

Dean started kissing him and this time Sam couldn't resist. He started responding to Dean's passion and leaned into the shorter man. He felt Dean's hand move from his face to his hair and he let his hands wander up and down his brother's back. Their kissing slowly became more intense as if their mouths were battlegrounds, tongues warring back and forth.

Deciding to take the initiative, Sam pushed Dean off of him and down onto the bed. Not to be outdone, Dean yelped and pulled Sam down onto him in a tangle of limbs.

Sam started kissing Dean and slowly let his hands trail down from his brother's hard stomach. When he reached Dean's boxers, Sam smiled. Dean was just as hard as he was.

Gasping for breath between kisses Dean managed to say, "You have way too many clothes on, Sammy."

"I think I know how to fix that." Sam drawled. He stood up and smirked down at Dean. "Help me with my pants?"

Dean grinned and practically leapt off the bed. Grabbing the bottom of his shirt, Sam lifted it over his head as he felt Dean struggling with his belt and button.

Dean whistled appreciatively as he eyed his mostly naked brother. "Damn, you're way too hot to be a lawyer."

Sam blushed. "I try to keep in shape. I'm afraid I don't look as good as you though…"

"Let me show you how beautiful I think you are."

Dean kissed Sam quickly on the lips and then began moving down his chest. He took Sam's right nipple into his mouth and bit playfully.

"Ow, jerk."

"Bitch."

The both laughed and Dean kissed his way down Sam's taut stomach until he was kneeling in front of him.

Dean slowly slid Sam's boxers down his leg. Then, gripping Sam's shaft with his left hand, he took the tip of Sam's cock into his mouth.

Sam moaned loudly. Dean's mouth felt amazing and he couldn't help but feel even more turned on by the fact that his older brother was giving him the best blowjob of his life.

Dean continued to take more and more of Sam into his mouth until he was practically gaging. Both brothers were more than blessed in the size department, but Sam was longer than Dean. And after all, Dean had never given a blowjob to another guy before so there were bound to be some rough edges to his technique.

Sam was in heaven. He'd had no idea sex could be this good, and with a man no less. But as much as he wanted to let Dean finish him off, there was something else he wanted even more. Gently, he pulled a confused Dean off his cock.

"What's wrong? Was I bad? I heard you moaning so I figured I was doing it right…"

"No no, it's not that! You're amazing, I just….Dean I want you inside me. I need you."

"Oh god, yes!”

Sam laughed. "How do we want to do this? Obviously I've never done this before…"

"What, gay sex wasn't included in your fancy full-ride scholarship? You know, the one you talk about _all the time?_ "

"What? I don't bring it up all the time! Besides, most brothers would be proud of me!"

"Sam, shut up. I don't want to be proud of you and I sure as hell don't want to argue with you. I want to fuck you. Now lay down on the fucking bed!"

Sam knew Dean was mostly joking but something inside him felt a little thrill when Dean ordered him around. Shaking his head a little he laid back on the bed.

Dean swiftly joined him, covering Sam’s body with his own. They resumed kissing for several minutes, but Sam finally felt Dean pull back.

"Shit. We need some lube or this will hurt – and not in a good way. One second." He jumped off the bed and began rummaging through one of the suitcases that held their demon hunting supplies.

Sam was incredulous. "You keep _lube_ in the demon supplies? What on Earth for?"

Dean flashed him a cocky grin and held up a small bottle. "You never know when you'll need it, and a good boy scout is always prepared."

“Funny, I can’t picture you as a boy scout.”

“Well, they kicked me out after there was a misunderstanding with a camp counselor who I thought was a demon… but you never forget the essentials.”

Dean got back on the bed and lifted Sam's legs out of the way. Using a generous amount of lube, he slowly inserted one of his fingers into Sam.

Sam grunted at the intrusion. It didn't hurt – not exactly – but it felt strange and a little uncomfortable. That was until Dean's questing finger found his prostate.

"Oh fuck!" His cock seemed to get a jolt of pleasure every time Dean hit the spot.

"There we go. I knew it had to be there somewhere…." Dean gave Sam a conspiratorial wink.

They spent some time like this, Sam writhing on the bed as Dean prepared him and Dean slowly thrusting his finger in and out. He laid a gentle kiss on Sam’s calf and slipped in another finger.

“How’s that?”

“Oh my god, Dean.” Sam was gasping a little for breath and his back arched. “I feel so full… I can’t believe it’s only your fingers…”

“If you think my fingers are big…wait for my cock!” Dean smirked down at his younger brother. He used his free hand to slowly stroke the aforementioned organ.

“God, you’re such a competitive brat sometimes! Not everything has to be a contest all the – fuck!” Sam’s rant abruptly cut off when Dean slid in a third finger.

“Yeah, I thought so.” Dean leaned down and kissed Sam again.

When Sam could take three fingers without wincing, Dean judged him ready. Leaning backwards he once again lifted Sam’s legs over his shoulders and raised an eyebrow in askance.

Sam looked up at his big brother. His hair was damp with sweat and his eyes were smoldering with desire. He felt a surge of renewed desire as he took in the sight of Dean kneeling, his cock in hand.

"I’m ready. Do it.."

Slowly, Dean pushed the tip of his cock into Sam. His brother was hot and tight, and Dean had never felt anything so hot as the sensation of his cock sliding into Sam. He didn't stop until he was completely inside him and then leaned down and kissed him.

"God, bro. You're so amazing. I love you." Dean was nearly breathless with pleasure.

Sam could only give a deep moan in response his eyes clenched shut. Dean’s cock did indeed feel much thicker than his fingers. Sam could feel every inch of Dean stretching and pressing inside of him and nothing had ever felt so right.

Dean slowly began thrusting in and out of. At first he was gentle, not wanting to cause Sam more discomfort than he needed to. However, eventually he started to pick up the pace, moving in and out faster and faster.

Sam could see Dean's powerful stomach muscles flex and relax as he pulled his cock all the way out and slammed back in. He was hitting Sam’s prostate with almost every stroke now and he could feel his orgasm approaching.

"Oh God, Sammy. I'm so close. I can't take much more of this." He reached down and adjusted their position slightly, his arms pinning Sam’s to the bed.

That sent Sam over the edge and his own orgasm hit him. A wave a pure pleasure seemed to ricochet between his cock and ass. Untouched, he came all over his and Dean's stomachs. He could feel his ass tightening around Dean.

"Fuck!" Dean cried out and thrust hard into Sam one last time as his own orgasm claimed him. He shot his own load deep into his brother. When it was over, he collapsed down onto Sam, spent.

They lay there, breathing hard for several minutes. Dean lightly stoked Sam’s hair while Sam kept his arms wrapped tightly around them.

"Dean, that was…amazing."

“Yeah. I get that a lot.”

“Ok, we just had amazing sex and that’s your comeback?”

Dean was silent for a moment. “Sam, what’s my first rule?”

“What? Always have more than one gun?”

“No, the other one.”

“The driver picks the music?” Sam’s face fell. “But I don’t see that that had to do with –“

Dean covered Sam’s lips with a finger. “Well, I have a new rule. No talking after sex. Just snuggling. If you can’t handle that…”

Sam laughed and rolled his eyes. “I think we’ve established that I can take you quite well.”

Dean smiled too. He kissed Sam again and then wiggled down the bed until his head was tucked under Sams’.

And they feel asleep, wrapped in each others arms.

For Sam it was the first full night's sleep he'd had since Jessica's death.

For Dean it was the first night, in a long time, where he felt truly safe. He didn't even slip a knife under the pillow before drifting off.

Epilogue

Sam finally awoke the next morning with the rays of the morning sun streaming in the motel room window.

For a moment he didn't know where he was or what had happened the night before or why he was in bed with someone, and then the memories came flooding back.

Dean. Some stupid package. Kissing Dean. A crazy, impossible love spell. Dean fucking him. The best night's sleep he'd ever had. The best sex he’d ever had. With _Dean_.

Although the strong compulsion created by the package was gone, his feelings for Dean were not. Last night had proved to Sam that he loved Dean much more than a normal brother should. He wanted to be with Dean that way forever, just the two of them naked in bed. No life. No distractions. No society and its condemnation.

He also knew it wouldn't last. Soon Dean would wake up and then the shit would hit the fan. And he really had to piss. He tried to shift slowly out of Dean's arms, but the motion only jostled Dean to partial wakefulness.

"Sammy? What's wrong? What are you doing?" Dean gripped Sam tighter and moved one leg over his.

Sam froze. How should he play this? "I'm….uh, I'm just going to the bathroom."

Dean was silent for a long moment. Judging by his facial expressions he was becoming more alert.

"Oh. Well hurry up. You're a lot more comfortable than these damn motel pillows." And with that he grabbed more of the sheets and rolled over.

Sam felt a dopey smile cover his face. Dean hadn't freaked out. They were going to be okay.

 _Fin_


End file.
